Senshudan Bekko Mini StoryNo More War and Drama
by Justin Terrance
Summary: This was a random senshudan mini story i wrote when listening to pink spider, really it doesnt have much description other than it is somewhat of a spoiler to the story of Senshudan. (Not that you care, it's not even done!)


Mini story set to the music and lyrics of Pink Spider  
Pink Spider performed by Hide with Spread Beaver

Written by Hideto Matsumoto

(Written in semi script form, hopefully)

Symbols Used: "semicolon" is used to assume speech, where as "asterisks ()" assume action. speech in here equals translation usually from japanese 

Kimi wa uso no ito harimegurashi

Chiisana sekai subete dato omotteta

Psycho/Kakumei: walks around his padded plastic cell mumbling around random things

Lynx: He's really been messed up since the accident.

Mordengel: One would assume so by his actions, it's only been two years and no change.

Gabriel: There has been little change, but I have seen a few small minor changes..

Lynx: Yea, he's coming around a bit more since the therapy started.

Mordengel: They assumed it could take up to five years after the merge to sort him out.  
Lynx: They MERGED?!?!? Nobody told me this, i assumed he just went nuts.

Gabriel: chuckles That too.

Chikazu kumo no wa nande mo kizutsu kete

Kimi wa sora ga shikakui to omotteta

Psycho/Kakumei: mumbles still, but a bit more coherent ...shelby..... staring towards lynx, incoherently thinking she's shelby

Lynx: Oo who's he talking about?  
Mordengel: One would think that is an old flame.  
Gabriel: One would think that is an old flame AHEM!  
Mordengel: I heard that.

Gabriel: I know smiles

Lynx: Old flame of whos? glares at Psycho/Kakumei

Psycho/Kakumei: stares blankly at the window

Lynx: at least he can recognize people now, he wasn't able to recognize anyone was here last year.

"Korega subete ... douse konna mondarou?"

Kimi wa itta ... sore mo usosa ...

Psycho/Kakumei: tears start to fall down his face

Lynx: Yea i'm really feeling for you, god you left me for this?  
Gabriel: He never really left you in the first place  
Lynx: What do you call it? He was coherent enough to be there when i had the kids two years ago?  
Mordengel: He calls it that he never officially called it off.

Lynx: mutters yea him and his homo erotic fantasy with kakumei.

Psycho/Kakumei: places hand on the plexiglass

Keba keba shii kimi no moyou ga sabishi soude

Gokurakuchou ga mezurashiku hanashi kaketa

Mordengel: Interesting how he's responding, he truly seems to beleive as "Kakumei" that your shelby.. whomever she is.

Gabriel: He wrote a personal report evidently in case anything happened to him, and they needed a personal background and history this detailed, and evidently considering he was running from NSHO, i dont blame him so that way Nomanano could keep the same problems from happening

"Chouno hane itadaite kocchi koiyo"

"Mukou dewa omoi dourisa"

Gabriel: Something's wrong, his abilties are becoming unstable again.. checking the monitor Stand back.. there could be an explosion....

Pink Spider "iki tainaa"

Pink Spider "tsubasa ga hoshii ... "

Toraeta chouno inochigoi kikazu

Psycho/Kakumei: explodes the plexiglass and stops time around him, and lynx at the same time

Kimi wa sora o niramu

Psycho/Kakumei: explosion frozen in time, as he slows time for lynx and walks towards her

"Kizutsuketa no wa nikui kara janai

Lynx: wonders why he exploded everything, then stopped time, and suddenly time for her slows

Boku ni wa hane ga naku

Psycho/Kakumei: arrives infront of Lynx and temporarily absorbs, to knock her out

Ano sora ga takasugi takara ... "

(The explosion finishes, as Psycho/Kakumei runs out of there with Lynx unconcious, leaving Gabriel and Mordengel to either die or run for cover fast)

Psycho/Kakumei: runs with Lynx out to a secret area

DeviantSpider: Watashi no tsubasa o tsukaugaii wa, Spider.

Tobi tsuzukeru tsurasa o shiranai anata mo,

Itsuka kigatsuku koto deshou.

Jibun ga dare kano teno naka deshika tondeinakatta koto ni.

Soshite, sore o jiyuu nante yondeita koto ni mo ... Smirks as he paints Lynx back to life

Kari mono no tsubasa dewa umaku tobezu

Massaka sama tsuirakushite yuku

Necromance: nods and motions for Psycho/Kakumei to place Lynx down

Pink Spider "mou dameda"

Pink Spider "sora wa mierunoni ... "

Psycho/Kakumei: places lynx down on the ground, and watches her wake up

Pink Spider "shippai daa"

Pink Spider "tsubasa ga hoshii ... "

(At this point you see four kids that look similar to Psycho and Lynx both, peek out from behind Necromance and DeviantSpider)

Wazuka ni mieta ano sora no mukou

Tori tachi wa minami e "

Lynx: suprised look on face, sits up and watches the four children run toward her

Mou ichido tobou kono ito kirisaki

Mizukara no Jetto de

Necromance: I warned Kakumei that things were no longer safe within Tokyo, and especially around Senshudan.

Ano kumo ga touri sugitara ... "

Deviantspider: ... JUST IN TOKYO? Did you look at your old house? JENNA ARE YOU LISTENING?  
Necromance: ... AHEM!  
(Immediatley you see a frying pan fly towards the back of DeviantSpider's head)

Deviantspider: Scuze me, Jessica.

Lynx: What's going on?  
Psycho/Kakumei: as kakumei We need to finish what we started four years ago.  
Necromance: What he means is that we need to secure our future if we can.  
Lynx: But i haven't ..   
Psycho/Kakumei: interrupts as Psycho Goddamnit Seth, Kakumei was killed it wasnt that i suddenly fucking turned gay or whatever.. good god ... i'm not that dumb...

Lynx: You couldve told me..  
DeviantSpider: The timing wasn't right.. shuts up as he's given a bourbon bottle and a replacement carton of ciggarrettes, runs to a tree and sits and is happy

Psycho/Kakumei: I wasn't able to, everything happened way too fast, and when we were seperated..

Pink Spider sora wa yondeiru

Lynx: Seperated from what?  
Necromance: The split of the teams.  
Lynx: Oh. Yes, i remember now.  
Psycho/Kakumei: as kakumei Nonetheless, it's no longer safe to just sit around and keep our home safe. We need to secure the future.

Necromance: Make it safe for everyone, and not just in the present.. it's no longer our job.

Pink Spider Pink Spider

DeviantSpider: Job? WHAT JOB? NOBODY TOLD ME I HADDA DO WORK!!!  
Psycho/Kakumei: as psycho You fuckin' watchit hide or else i'm about to absorb your powers too.. granted it does more damage to me, but you've been dead once already.. don't make me do it again.

DeviantSpider: I do admit, being this way was a bit more fun, torturing jennifer AHEM jessica in the flesh :D

necromance: Why... I .... OUGHTTA frying pan towards Psycho's head

Psycho/Kakumei: ... owch.

Momo iro no kumo ga sora o nagareru ...

Lynx: LEMME AT HIM! whacks psycho/kakumei with the frying pan

-and so starts the reason for the author to get off her ass and actually write more of a story than this!-


End file.
